Beat
by 2spiffy
Summary: What happens when Jerome is beaten at his own game. This is slash, very obvious slash.


**A/N: I would like to start of this author's note by saying I named this document Jeddie the Jedi because I'm fucking clever. Secondly, I just randomly found this pairing, after I randomly decided I could jump back into watching the show after I haven't seen it since Season one of so...and on top of that...I've seen a total of 5 episodes tops. :) so wish me luck. XD **

**Also the only reason I like the show is Jerome.**

**Oh this is set in a random time, just know that whatever ever shit may have actually happened that would contradict what I say happened didn't happen. **

One thing I've learned; life is a game. It always has been, and it always will be. It's a game of survival, a game of chance, and sometimes it's a game of luck.

So, how do you win a game? You use whatever skills you may have. My skill? I can play people. Don't understand? I can play with people's emotions, and I can read people. I know what people will say or do even before they know. I've also been good at this, this toying with people, and I've never used it for good. It's always been for personal gain. I started as a child on the playground. I was the bully, intimidating the other children into giving me what I want.

As I got older, I found a much deadlier game to play. Instead of scarying people into submission, why not con them into submission. So I took to that. I began tricking people, more so then I ever had. I blackmailed plenty, but what I found most useful was something I had never considered until I hit puberty.

Girls. Girls who were willing to do most anything, if they liked you. And how easy it was to get them to like you. You only had to be cute and confident, which I was and still am, and they would melt into submissive puddles at your feet. It was then I started playing more then I ever had before. Middle school was a year full of girls for me. I became the king of the school, simply because I could compliment a girl.

It wasn't until I came here, to Anubis, that discovered this trick worked on guys as well. I had always known I was bi, but it wasn't until then I figured out how useful that could be. I set my sights on Fabian first, he was the one who seemed to hold the most power her, besides that Nina bitch and I didn't dare touch her. Wouldn't want to catch something. It was easy enough to lure him in, he was confused and heartbroken over his ignored advanced on Nina. It only took one glimpse of something, of hope, to draw him to my like a moth to a flame. When I was done with him, I felt my first pang of guilt. He was like a lost puppy, and I couldn't send him out alone, so I set him up with Nina. The first, and last, kind act I would ever do for him.

"Hey, you're Jerome right?" I glanced up at the sound of the strange voice. A blonde boy was standing in the dorm to my room, smirking at my startled face. Looking at his face, I lost the ability to form coherent sentences, the kid was hot.

"Ah. Um. Yeah. That's that's me." I managed to stutter. His eyes appraised me, running down my body, and I felt a prickling sensation on my skin.

"See ya around." He flashed me a smile, a cocky I-know-I'm-Hot smile, before continuing on his way.

For a moment, I watched the door, frozen. I was left speechless, and it hit me that, for the first time in my life, I hadn't gotten the last word. I went to sleep that night planning. Whoever he happened to be, I had to know him.

"Hello there, Eddie isn't it?" The next morning was a beautiful sunny Saturday. Everyone else was off enjoying the day, except, it seems, for me and Eddie.

"Jerome." He greeted me, cocky smile in place. My knees trembled at the sound of his voice saying my name, and I shook my head to clear it.

"Why aren't you out and about on such a fine day?" I fell into the chair beside him, and he turned from his laptop to face me.

"I'm not much of an outdoor person." He glanced up my hand, dangling over the arm of my chair. Slowly, deliberately, he slid his finger down the back of my hand, leaving a burning trail. "What about you?" He continued to watch my hand, playing with my fingers absentmindedly.

"I'm not...much of an outdoor person either." I barely managed to reply, my mind wrapped in a fog caused by his fingers. Images of where those fingers might go, of where I wanted them to go.

"Besides, there are plenty of things to do...inside." My eyes snapped up to his, was he suggesting what I thought? The grin on his face left me with no doubt, and slowly, tenatively, I leaned towards him.

When our lips met, I could feel the smirk still in place on his face. That was soon the last thing on my mind as his tongue pushed past my lips and all thoughts were pushed far from my mind.

I kissed him eagerly, hungrily. He kissed back lazily.

When we finally pulled back for air, I was straddling him, and he was smirking up at me.

"If you don't mind, I have a date to get to."

I stood up abruptly, as if I had been shocked. He left me with only two thoughts in my mind.

I, Jerome Clarke, had met someone who could, and had, beat me at my own game.

His kiss was just as cocky as his smile.


End file.
